community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Foosball table
History Season One . It is also seen in the student lounge when Jeff and Britta discuss her cheating on the Spanish exam . It's seen behind Shirley when she tells Britta she needs to be more supportive in the bathroom . When Troy hits on Annie in the lounge, it can be seen behind him when he says "Red Shoe Diaries" . It's seen later in the year during the "Family Day" event. Some students are seen playing the game in the background while Pierce, Amber, Jeff, Star-Burns and his son are playing Pictionary . As Britta explains her frog prank to Jeff on April Fool's Day, the table can be seen behind her . The table is seen when Troy and Abed discuss what their porn names would be . During the end of the year Paintball Assassin competition, the Foosball table is seen overturned and covered in paintball splotches inside the student lounge .}} Season Two . Professor Ian Duncan uses his restraining order "force field" on Chang who falls backwards over a sofa and crashes into a vending machine where the table is seen . Dean Pelton and the school board learned that City College was planning to start a space simulation program. Pelton states that they needs to catch up and implement their own space program. He states that if they don't City College will have an astronaut on the front of their brochure while Greendale will only have a Foosball table to brag about . When Abed proclaims all women "bitches" in the lounge and starts to insult them, the table is seen in his display . When Britta meets Page in the lounge, the table can be seen beside them when they are at a vending machine .}} . The table is behind Abed when he play acts "The Cape" and yells "six seasons and a movie!" . Later that same year, the Foosball table is seen during the 2011 Paintball Assassin game. It appears in the cafeteria covered in paintball splotches at the entrance to "Fort Hawthorne". Star-Burns is using it to hold his "Drugs" bag . It is seen again after Dean Spreck and an army of paintball commandos take over the campus. Annie and Abed take cover behind the foosball table preparing to launch a sneak attack on the invaders. It was part of a plan to lure as many of them as possible to the Library where they would spring a trap on them .}} Season Three . It can also be seen behind Chang when he "arrests" Britta for her protest at the Model UN competition . The first time Troy and Britta practice hugging for the new Greendale commercial, the table is seen behind them .}} . When Shirley is roped into the Christmas Pageant by Pierce and a children's choir, the table is seen when Britta runs out of the lounge . When Britta offers to plan Shirley's wedding, they are both sitting in the lounge and the foosball table is seen behind Britta . The table is seen behind Jeff when he is laying down on the student lounge couch feeling bad about Kim McFadden . When Dean Pelton asks Jeff to mediate the dispute between Troy and Abed so that Greendale can get a world's record, the table is behind him . After Troy and Abed question Magnitude about the fate of Study Group's yam, the table is seen as they are walking away .}} Season Four . During Jeff's dream fighting against the Evil Study Group, the foosball table is seen behind him when he plucks the paintball that Evil Jeff fires at him out of the air .}} Season Five . After Jeff impresses a group of shallow, womanizing guys in the courtyard, he walks past the foosball table . As Ronald Mohammad makes his inspection and tries to pull over a vending machine, a woman is seen playing the foosball table .}} Category:Items Category:Shirley Bennett Category:Jeff Winger